


Magic Accident

by Spockary_Holmes



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Fighting, Injuries involving magic, Kage getting injured, Mecha Kage, Slight Tony/Kage, Stuff being destroyed, The femaleMUTO from Godzilla 2014 makes an appearance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-24
Updated: 2018-05-24
Packaged: 2019-05-13 06:25:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14743652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spockary_Holmes/pseuds/Spockary_Holmes
Summary: I got bored and wanted to write a small StarkShadow (my ship name for Tony and Kage) fic. I'm where the idea came from, I just wanted Kage to fight something cool with her Mecha arms and wings Tony made her. I guess this could also be Post-infinity war too since Dr. Strange isn't in the fic. Anyways enjoy.





	Magic Accident

The city was busy with the hustle and bustle of a normal day. The citizens were blissfully unaware of the chaos that was about to happen. Without notice, a large portal opened I the middle of a nearby park and a rather large half mecha-dragon flew out of it followed by what seemed to be much larger spider creature. The dragon circled the creature then shot an energy ball at it causing the creature to fall, "Hinskaal MUTO, hei fend ni lost juraal zey! (Stupid MUTO, you should no have challenged me!)" the dragon hisses and lands near the dust cloud, but from the dust a hooked claw shoots out and hits the dragon in the shoulder, breaking the arm from it's shoulder, "Gjok! Ni dii yen hei gjok! Zu'u lost nii daalaal wah dey! (Fuck! Not my arm you fuck! I had it returned to me!)" she growls and taps the arc reactor in her chest, "Tony....Zu'u praag rigir vok (Tony....I need back up)" she calls as the creature jumps out of the dust. The dragon, caught off guard, tries to dodge but the creature lands on her back and bites into the mecha-wings, "Gaav vau zey! Tony! Veyn los ho? (Get off me! Tony! Where are you?)" She yells as the wings break off. As soon as the wings detach, a shockwave of magic is blasted from the dragon's body sending everything near her flying except the creature, who now had the dragon's true form in its jaws. 

Tony was on his way to the distress signal when he felt the shockwave, "That's Kage's....shit" he growls as he cuts down a side street. When he reaches the park all he finds is a left over battlefield with busted parts littered around, "What happened?" he sighed as he walked over to an unusual looking crater with what looked like blue paint drops around it. Tony turned and ran back to his car then speeded off in the direction of the craters until he saw the creature climbing over a bridge, "What is that??" he gasped as he stepped out of his car and activated his suit, "well whatever it is, it has Kage" he nodded and flew after it.

On the bridge, the creature held the now small dragon by its tail, "Let go of me! You overgrown bully! Release me!" She yelled as she kicked at its jaw with no avail. Without warning the creature starts to swat at something, causing the small dragon to panic. A voice calls to her and she looks up to see Tony, "Kage! What is this thing?" He calls as he shoots the creature, "it's a MUTO! I have to send it back!" She yells, "How??", "I have to make a portal!", "Then do it!", "it's too risky!", "why?", "I only have one arm!", "try anyways!". The small dragon huffed and rolled her eyes, she knew the risk but she knew no human weapon could hurt this creature.

Taking a deep breath, Kage closed her eyes and used her magic to form her missing arm then she creates a seal with her claws, "Ko fin for se fin dovah koreid zey, Zu'u somirk voknau dii brod luh wah wahl aan miiraak wah fjerd daar nahlrii rigir wah nii bodein. (In the name of the dragon inside me, I call upon my clan magic to make a portal to send this being back to its home.)" She chants then a purple swirl of magic swirls next to the creature and Tony stops shooting, "Kage? What's happening?" He asks, "I'm sending it home...." she calls as the magic causes a portal open. Kage let's out an ear shattering scree as her body writhes in pain, "GET THE CREATURE IN THE PORTAL! HURRY!" she yells as Tony tries to pull her from it's jaws, "ok ok" he panics as he flies around its head to get its attention then he lures it into the portal. The creature releases Kage as it passes through the portal but Tony catches her and returns to the real world.

Weeks later Kage wakes up suspended in a tank with a mask on, "hm? What?" She yawns, "took you long enough to wake up. I thought you died" a voice calls, "ah Tony...." she muses as she is lifted from the tank, "What did you do? I mean I know what you did but why?" He asks as he unhooks the tubes and wires from her mecha parts, "i....i tried to train....but when I went to that MUTO found me and challenged me. I thought if I brought it here I could defeat it....but o couldn't....so I had to use forbidden magic to send it back....." she sighs, "Forbidden magic?? I never heard of that" Tony scoffs, "I'll explain one day....right now I'm tired...." she sighs and flexes her unharmed arm, "id say so. I'll take you upstairs to rest" Tony nods as he picks her up and carries her to his bed, "this is your bed...?" Kage tilts her head, "yup, you can use it. I'm gonna be up working on some things" he smiles, "oh....ok...." she glances off then slithers under the covers and dozes off, "sleep well little dragon princess" he chuckles as he shuts the blinds then turns the lights off, "I'll join you soon....".

**Author's Note:**

> I do use Dovahzul for Kage is anyone is wondering. It's the dragon language from Skyrim. I'm learning to speak it myself for a cosplay. Also sorry if there are errors, I don't have a mod yet and I typed this on my phone lol.


End file.
